


Not a Morning Person

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was definitely not a morning person, and most days he needed at least two cups of coffee in order to function (and that was only a slight exaggeration).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> i've been fighting writer's block for a while, so i wrote this just to write something  
> most of this was written between 3 and 6 in the morning, so uh just a warning
> 
> alex is bumlets, chris is dutchy, and richi is specs

"Alex? You awake?"

The only response he was awake enough to make was an annoyed "mmph" as he turned over, burying his face in his pillow, planning to fall right back asleep. Alex was definitely not a morning person, and most days he needed at least two cups of coffee in order to function (and that was only a slight exaggeration).

He heard a soft laugh before the sheets were pulled away and he shivered from the cold. Grumbling, he rolled onto his back and glared at his boyfriend. "Chris, I was trying to sleep."

"I know," Chris said, beaming as he sat on Alex's legs.

"You're lucky you're cute," Alex muttered, stifling a yawn, "otherwise I'd push you off."

Chris smiled innocently. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, I'm only waking you up because you have work in a few hours."

"Ugh, I forgot," Alex groaned then reluctantly sat up, pulling his legs out from underneath the blond. "Where's Richi? I thought he had the day off." He loved the days all the three of them could spend the morning together, and last night he promised he'd make breakfast (after a sufficient amount of caffeine, of course).

"Our boyfriend's in the kitchen making coffee. I tried earlier but I think the coffee maker hates me."

Alex chuckled. "Because you knocked off the counter last month?"

"No, it's just never worked for me."

Moments later, Richi came into the room, carrying three cups of coffee. "Maybe that's because you won't read the instructions dear," he teased. He handed the fullest cup to Alex.

As soon as he finished his first cup, Alex interrupted their discussion on how to get the coffee maker to cooperate by lying across their thighs. "Thank you, querido."

Richi and Chris exchanged a conspiratorial look. "I'll make you another cup if you start breakfast."

Alex's grumbled "I hate you both" sounded a bit harsher than he meant it to, but his boyfriends seemed unfazed as they pulled him into the kitchen - they had similar conversations at least once a week (usually in the mornings).

Chris kissed him quickly. "You know you love us."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
